1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet supplying apparatus and in particular to such a sheet supplying apparatus that can stably supply sheets and can enjoy a reduced size.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has conventionally been known a sheet supplying apparatus including a housing, a sheet-supply tray, and an attaching device that attaches the sheet-supply tray inserted in the housing, to the housing. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-150966 discloses a sheet supplying apparatus including a housing; a sheet-supply cassette that accommodates sheets and that is insertable into the housing, wherein the sheet-supply cassette has an engageable recess and an engageable projection; and a lever that is engaged, in a state in which the cassette is inserted in the housing, with the engageable recess and projection so as to attach the cassette to the housing. Thus, the sheet-supply cassette is prevented from rattling relative to the housing, and the sheets accommodated by the cassette are accurately positioned relative to the housing. Therefore, the sheets can be stably supplied from the cassette.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-92825 discloses an image forming apparatus including a housing; a sheet-supply cassette that accommodates sheets and that is insertable into the housing; and a locking device that includes a first engageable portion provided on the sheet-supply cassette and a second engageable portion provided on the housing, and that locks the cassette to the housing. In a state in which the cassette is inserted in the housing, the first and second engageable portions are engaged with each other so that the cassette is locked to the housing. Thus, in this image forming apparatus, too, the sheet-supply cassette is prevented from rattling relative to the housing, and the sheets accommodated by the cassette are accurately positioned relative to the housing. Therefore, the sheets can be stably supplied from the cassette.
However, in the sheet supplying apparatus disclosed by Japanese Patent Document No. 9-150966, the engageable projection projects upward from an upper portion of the sheet-supply cassette and accordingly the lever must be provided above the cassette. Thus, the size of the housing is inevitably increased. In addition, in the locking device disclosed by Japanese Patent Document No. 6.92825, the first engageable portion projects laterally from the sheet-supply cassette and accordingly the size of the housing is inevitably increased.